Sonic Boom: Live Reading Scene Three
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: I attended Sonic Boom in New York City this weekend, and got the chance to hear the voice acting crew read off four never before seen scenes from the upcoming Sonic Boom cartoon! So, I decided to write out one of the scenes! Real quotes from the show are used, and the story around it is essentially the same as the script. Enjoy! Also, Sonic seems to have a crush...


**Yes, this will be in a future episode of Sonic Boom. I attended a live reading of the script at this year's Sonic Boom Event in New York City, and got to hear the voice actors give four scenes from upcoming episodes of the show. The videos were taken off youtube, so I wrote this up to preserve the scene we had gotten to hear! **

**Quick A/N: Bolded text are quotes that come directly from the live reading at the Sonic Boom event, and therefore are direct quotes from the future episode! This is just me writing out my interpretation of the scene.**

**LET'S GO!**

**Summary: **Amy's been acting strange, so the gang decides to investigate what's been going on at her house. Little do they know, Amy and Doctor Eggman share a common interest in a strategy game...

* * *

><p>Tails peeked his head just over the sill of a plain, white window, his short physique hardly allowing his eyes any access to the sight of the interior of the home. Outside looking in, he could only see parts of the white ceiling, a fan spinning around at a dreadfully slow pace. Distracted by the fan for a moment, Tails grimaced at the wasted electricity. <em>'Such a waste,' <em>he shook his head, _'That fan clearly isn't working to cool anyone off-'_

"_MOVE _Tails!"

Making his entrance, Sonic pushed Tails to the side, trying to get his own view into the house. Luckily, Sonic managed to see all around the home. Light pink walls, quaint furniture: they definitely had the right place. Not like they didn't know where Amy lived or anything but...

"What's she doing, let me see, let me see!" An excited Sticks practically threw Sonic to the side, but then quickly retreated and moved to another window of the house. "**I prefer this window for spying on Amy!"** A triumphant smile covered the badger's face as she peeked into another white window, this one on the other side of the same room.

Knuckles peeked over her shoulder. "Well look at this, everyone!"

Within the house was an unsuspecting Amy, humming happily to herself as she set up a table with what seemed to be a board game, and freshly baked goods on the side. She smiled in satisfaction at the neat table, and went to fix her quills in a nearby mirror.

"**Wo-oah!**" Knuckles exclaimed, "**looks like someone's getting ready for a date!**"

Sonic's eyes were suddenly much more focused on the interior of the house. "**A DATE!?" **His quills stood up, but flattened instantly as he noticed the stares of his other three friends. "**I-I mean, c-cool! Wh-what do I care?!**"

As if preparing for the moment Sonic and friends were distracted, a knock sounded on the front door. Looking to see who was at the door, the four friends quickly took a fighting stance.

Amy opened the door, not expecting the hollers of battle coming from her companions: in an instant the intruder was covered in a fancy looking curtain ripped from the window, immobilizing him.

"We've got you now, Eggman!" Sonic shouted, feeling triumphant. But then he noticed something strange: Eggman seemed to give Amy a glance, as if the two were caught in the act of...something.

"Err, yes!" Eggman sputtered, "y-you've caught me! All part of my evil plan! And you ruined it! Well...I guess I'll be going now!"

The door slammed shut after the doctor stumbled out the door, leaving Amy staring at the floor, her friends confronting her directly.

"Say..." Sonic began, feeling brave as usual. "**Is it just me, or was there something...strange about that Eggman attack?**"

"Yeah," Tails agreed, "**Eggman doesn't usually knock before he attacks**."

Sonic glanced at Amy, waiting for an answer.

"No!" she replied in an overly cheerful, stiff voice. "**I was terrified! You saved a defenseless girl! Thank you all!**"

"_Amyyyyy" _Sonic groaned, tapping his foot. "You know I don't like to wait for things. Spill it."

"Oh fine," Amy whispered, her face turning a dark red. **"Eggman and I are...FUZZY PUPPY BUDDIES!"** Ashamed, Amy pointed to the board game on the table, which read: "Fuzzy Puppy: the strategy game".

All four friends gasped in unison.

"Fuzzy puppy...what?" Knuckles scratched at his head.

"Wait, wait," Tails took a moment to gain his bearings. "**You're friends with Eggman?!"**

"**Only when we're not battling,**" Amy clarified, "**then we're fuzzy puppy buddies! And tomorrow, we're going to Puppy Con!"  
>-<strong>

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks walked out of Amy's home together, left speechless from the events of earlier. Sonic seemed especially annoyed.

"This isn't right!" Sticks fumed, going off on a rant of her own about puppies. It seemed she had misunderstood what Amy had said about the puppy con, and thought that it was simply for liking puppies.

"**No, Sticks, it's much worse...I think it's a convention for the game Fuzzy Puppies!**" Sonic groaned and dramatically threw his head backwards. "**But I don't trust Eggman...so I'm going to risk my carefully maintained street cred and say...we're going to **_**puppy con.**_"

* * *

><p><strong>That was one of the entire scenes from the live reading, with those real quotes from the show! So expect to see this on TV later in the year :) If you want me to write out the remaining three scenes from Sonic Boom that I got to hear at the live reading, just let me know in a message or a review!<strong>

**Thanks guys! Hoped you liked this little treat, and hope you noticed the SonAmy...BOTH WAYS THIS TIME! (I won't say why it's both, but if I type up the other scene you'll understand)**


End file.
